


Hourglass Drabbles

by TheSassynessThatIsBatman



Series: Delilah of Delphi [2]
Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassynessThatIsBatman/pseuds/TheSassynessThatIsBatman
Summary: Bits and pieces that don't exactly fit into my main fic.Chapters thus far:Pendants - Inspired by a throwaway line in the show about how the seven found their pendant keys.





	Hourglass Drabbles

 

It finally happened. Just enough time for Lady Hera and Lord Zeus to retrieve information from the Oracle, learn about the prophecy, and give Hermes the new task of locating the seven prophesied heroes. Simple.

 

What he didn't know was that these seven descendants of the gods were so young.

 

_'Well._ ' He thought.  _'At least Olympus' new locale makes sense now.'_

 

He had found Atlanta first- and she certainly lived up to her ancestor. Atalanta, would be proud her decedent was living up to the family tradition of hunting. Even if it was mostly catch-and-release. The skill lies in catching the prey after all, not killing it. Using his lightning quick speed, he hung her amulet on a low-hanging tree branch just a few feet in front of her.

 

_'Herry, interesting name.'_  Hermes thought. The boy in question was currently mowing the fenced in back lawn- which was full of flowers, herbs, bushes, and vegetables. At eight on the dot, his mother called him for breakfast. Despite his muscular build, he was a gentle giant; thanking his mother for the meal of toast, bacon and eggs. Hermes stashed the pendant in the hen house before checking in on the boy and his mother. They made quiet conversation, him complimenting her bandanna, and her reminding him of his chores today while she was at the doctors. The scene plucked at the gods heartstrings, he gave Herry's mother a silent blessing before taking his leave.

 

Next was Archie; who was pelting down the street, dodging people and obstacles left and right. Hermes could barely keep track of him with his telescope. 'What's the rush?' The boy stopped in front of his towns local library. He dropped his near-overdue books, and picked up a couple of classics. His griffin circling high above, he camouflages himself and entered the library _'The library must fine a lot for late returns.'_   Was Hermes' first thought as he quickly stowed the amulet into the boys coat pocket. However, some gossiping students proved him wrong. At times like these, the god of communications wished some people would keep just things to themselves.

 

It had been easy enough to to get into Teresa's self-defense class. Though, when he first came in, he was confused as to who the class was for, Teresa, or her teacher. As much as Hermes wanted to watch the remainder of the class; there wasn't any time to waste. He dropped Teresa's pendant into her gym bag on the way out.

 

Narcissus would have loved to lived in this era, where showing everyone the very best of yourself was just a click away. Hermes found Neil exactly where he expected to find the prince of self-adoration. In a photo shoot, making fake googly-eyes at another model. After the photographer was finished, a man came up to speak with the young woman Neil was posing with, after a quick discussion, they exchanged business cards. She padded over to Neil and thanked him profusely for his modelling advice, and he did a mock-bow; not noticing a pendant falling into his half-full cup.

 

Odie was the most difficult to find, to call Odysseus' line "well-traveled" was an understatement. This young man was no exception. His families home still had boxes left to unpack. He disguised himself as a mailman and simply handed the bleary-eyed teen the box with his name on it and bid him good day.

 

Jay, lucky last, Hermes nearly missed him. Jay was out sailing, teaching other children to properly steer their own watercraft's and master the waves. Good, Hera would be relieved that despite being so young Jay is showing the beginnings of an excellent leader. His pendant ended up looped around the rudder.

 

He steered his griffin away, and sighed satisfied with a job well-done, "Come on girl, I think you earned yourself some extra treats."


End file.
